


Hope

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Graphic Violence, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: Zuko and Hope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Hope

When Zuko was 5, his mother told him to think about what he hoped for, and hold onto it, because he would need it someday. And so, he hoped that he would have friends, and have a happy family. 

When Zuko was 9, he hoped that his sister would be kinder to him, he hoped that his father would finally see the hard work that he put into learning and improving his firebending. He knew he wasn’t there yet, but he was improving, and a part of him hoped that his father would someday look proud at him, instead of him getting angrier everytime Zuko messed up. 

When Zuko was 13, he hoped to prove his worth, hoped to show that he was ready to help his father rule the nation. But it had all gone terribly wrong when he got scarred, even after pleading for mercy, just for trying to protect his people. 

When Zuko was 14, he hoped that he would be able to catch the Avatar, and be able to go back home, and prove himself to his father again. 

When Zuko was 15, he lost all hope, he believed that he would never be able to regain his honor and restore his place on the throne, and he grew more frantic and angry.

When Zuko was 16 and back home, he realized that he needed to take a stand and help stop the horrors that his own family was perpetrating. And so he left, but not before going to his father and making sure he knew what Zuko was planning to do. When he left, he hoped that he would be able to stop his father’s plans. 

When he left, he wasn’t expecting to find his place with his friends, or his family to him, but he was happy nonetheless. 

When they won, and the reconstruction of the cities and lives began, he realized that his first hope, came true after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
